


Asterisk

by Timb3erlily



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Asterisk (OC), Baby Skele, Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Nightmares gang, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Protective Nightmare Family, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), screw tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29205468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timb3erlily/pseuds/Timb3erlily
Summary: Nightmare and Dream have a single day of truce. Every four years, on the day of the Turning, they meet at the Tree of Feelings. This time, Dream does not show. Left alone, Nightmare discovers a single flower. Nightmare touches the flower, and suddenly, he is gifted a baby sister. Dream grow bitter. HE is the postive one! He deserves to know his sister, to raise her!Dream starts to attack everyone, becoming evil and twisted. Now, Nightmare must protect his family, as well as the newest member. All while trying to defeat both his brother, and a new threat looming over the horizen.What will The Sanss' risk to protect their friends and family??
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. New Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare meets and names Asterisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I have had this idea for a long while. I hate writing notes to be honest. :(

Nightmare sighed, rubbing his phalanges over his skull. Today was the day he was supposed to meet Dream at the Tree. And he was NOT looking forward to it. Off another hall of the castle, he could just faintly hear the yells of his  family team. Nightmare suppressed and chuckle. Seems today was game night. Nightmare stood and left his room. As he traveled to the main...Lobby? Nightmare shrugged. That's what the team called it. The yells got louder and louder. 

"FuCk!!"

"ERROR! PROFANITY PLEASE!!"

"FuCk YoU oReO!"

"You wish."

Nightmare heard a glitched scream, then a loud monotone beep. Nightmare entered the Lobby. It was chaos.

Error was rebooting in the corner of the room, strings wrapped around his fingers. Cross and Killer were engaged in a battle of swear words, the two had controllers in their hands, Mario Kart on the tv. Dust and Horror were lounging in the love seat, a bowl of popcorn between them. As Nightmare approached the group, A ding rang out. Error looked around, making eye contact with Nightmare. 

"NoOtMaRe HaS aRrIvEd!"

Four pairs of eye lights turned towards Nightmare. He shuffled slightly, and just barely dodged the handful of popcorn launched at his head.

"Your late." Dust huffed, turning his head to the side, pretending to be offended.

" Want a turn, Boss?" Killer asked, not taking his eyes from the screen.

"No. I have to go out today."

The game was paused, and all eyes turned to Nightmare again.

"For how long?" Cross looked up, his red and white eyelights narrowed slightly. The whole group seemed on edge now.

"Few hours, at the most." The tentacles on Nightmares back twitched slightly.

"Should one of us go with you?" Killer stood up, the small white pupils of his even smaller in the hate-filled void. 

"No. Today is a day of peace." Before the others could ask what he meant, Nightmare opened a portal and walked through.

"Brother?" Nightmare called. He got no response. Sighing, he made his way to the broken, run-down tree. He crossed a stream and walked up the hill. He expected the tree to be dead, filled with hate, corrupted. What Nightmare didn't expect to see was a single glowing flower, perched high in the tree. The flower was large, about the size of a small monster. One half was a beautiful gold. Nightmare scowled. It radiated positivity. Sickening. While Dream and Nightmare tolerated each other on this day, they tended to stay away from each other. 

Nightmare got a closer look at the flower. While one half was golden, the other half was a dark black. It seemed to suck the light from its other half. Nightmare, alone, climbed the tree. He reached the flower. With a shaking phalange, he reached out for the flower. His phalanges brushed the petals. Suddenly, a blinding flash of white light exploded from the flower. Nightmare was knocked from the tree, and slammed into the ground below. He groaned. His eye light was fussy, unfocused. The white light died down and eventually went away. Nightmare sat up and rubbed his eye socket, before standing.

"What the hell?"

The tree shook, the branch with the flower breaking off. Something inside Nightmare made him dive forward and catch the falling flower. As it hit his phalanges, the flower started to crumble.

'Not again!' Nightmare screamed in his head. He looked around, searching for Dream. If Dream was here, then Mabey he could help it?

Nightmare froze, cyan eyesight dilating, tentacles growing stiff as a small coo reached his 'Ears.'

In his hands, was a small skeleton monster. She had two tentacles on her back, the color fading from white at the base to solid black at the tips. Her hands were black aswell. The Baby skeleton opened her eyes. One was gold, dim but still gold. The other a bright cyan/ purple.

Nightmare stared at the baby. "Ummmmmm." Looking around, he opened a portal straight to his room and walked through. He laid the child on his bed and walked over to his wardrobe. 

'Ok Nightmare... God! What do I do?! Ok..First, Have to dress her..' Nightmare opened the drawer. All of his clothes were too big. Mabey he should send Cross to Littletale for some clothes? Yea. Ok. Problem solved. Nightmare grabed one of his shirts and turned back to the baby skeleton. She cooed, reaching up for him. The two tentacles on her back waved.

"H..Hi there.." Nightmare carefully wrapped her up in his shirt and picked her up, cradling the skeleton close. "I...I am Nightmare."

The baby stared at him, head slightly tilted. Nightmare took a deep breath and turned, carrying the baby in his arms. As he walked, Nightmare talked to the baby.

"So...I guess you're my sister? That's...Crazy. I mean, I knew we born from the Tree..But like that? That's just.." Nightmare fell silent, mind running. As he got closer to the lobby, soft voices drifted. 

"Hope Nightmares okay..." Cross said.

"Nightmares...Confused." Nightmare said as he entered the room. All eyes turned toward him. Silence filled the room, until the child in his arm cried out.

"No no. Shhh. It's okay." Nightmare gently rocked the child until she calmed down. He looked up at the eyelights of his team. Horror was the first to snap from the daze.

“I..IS that a Soulling?” 

“Yes Horror.” Nightmare shifted, showing the Soulling to the others. “She..uh..Shes my sister.”

“WhAtS hEr NaMe?” Error came up next, staring at the child, eyelights narrowed. He seemed to be measuring her up.

“Name? Ummmm…” Nightmare looked down at her. “She doesn't have one yet.” Nightmare hummed in thought.

“Name huh? What about  Kirā?”

“Killer. Kirā is just Killer in Japanese.” Nightmare shook his head.

“ We ShOuLd CaLl HeR aStErIsK.”

Nightmare thought for a moment. ‘Asterisk? Hmm.’ “What do you all think. Should her name be Asterisk?”

There was a moment of silence, then murmurings of agreements. 

“Well then.” Nightmare looked down at the child. “ Welcome home, Asterisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope yall enjoyed the first chapter. I'm sorry is short. Hopefully, the chapters will be longer in the future! See yall next time!!


	2. Killer Babysits....Things go....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killer Baby sits and the others go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while. ENJOY

Nightmare narrowed his eye, still as a statue. He shifted his weight from side to side, eye never leaving his target. The air was tense with the coming fight. Nightmare was sure he would win, but his enemy was strong as well, and would no doubt put up a good fight.

A ding sounded throughout his head, echoing before disappearing. Nightmare attacked first, reaching out with a tentacle to ensnare his enemy. They dodged however and retaliated. Sharp bones rained down on the Guardian. Nightmare hissed softly as one grazed his shoulder bone. The other froze, and Nightmare took advantage of this. Whipping out several tentacles, he wrapped around his adversary and trapped them. Another bell chimed.

"Nightmare wins again!!!"

"Not fair!" His captive friend squirmed.

"Next time, Killer, don't hesitate." Nightmare released Killer and looked at the small wound on his shoulder. It was bleeding slightly, not bad. 

"Well, I...Didn't mean to hit you." Killer looked down at his feet.

"I'm fine Killer. It's just a scratch." Nightmare laid a hand on the smaller shoulder. "You did quite well."

Killer brightened up at the praise and smiled again. He nodded his head slightly and looked towards the wall, stiffening up a bit before relaxing again. Nightmare followed his gaze.

"Ah! Fresh." 

"Sup broskies."

Fresh was a parasite that was shunned, not wanted. Ink and Blue were among the few that welcomed him and didn't run in terror or disgust.

Off in the corner Error smiled at him. In his arms was the small bundle they had all grown to adore over the span of a few hours. She was currently asleep, still snuggled into Nightmares old robe. Error had his knitting stuff laid beside him, a half-finished blue cat onesie stretched over his legs. He shifted and waved over to his brother. Error stood and, still cradling Asterisk, joined the others.

"Errorbruh!! Howzitpoppin?" Fresh turned to the glitchy skeleton and stopped, staring at the sleeping skeleton in Errors arms. "whos the tiny skeledude?" 

"SkElEgIrL bRo. ThIs Is NIgHtMaReS sIsTeR aStErIsK." Error shifted the small bundle so Fresh could see her better. Asterisk opened her eyes and connected with Fresh’s glasses, which normally read YOLO, that read CUTE. He wrung his hands then looked at Nightmare.

"Mind If I hold her Bossbro?" His glasses shifted to ????. Nightmare nodded and turned to the clock.

" We need to leave soon. When your done, hand her to Killer. He's watching her while we go get supplies.”

Fresh nodded and turned to Error. Error passed Asterisk to his brother and stepped back. Fresh’s glasses changed from ???? to WOAH to CUTE. He gently rocked her in his arms, a small smile on his skull. After a few moments, Fresh walked over and handed her to Killer. Everyone said their byes and Nightmare opened a portal. Cross, Fresh, Dust, and Cross all went into that portal. Nightmare made another one and Error, Horror, and Nightmare went into that portal and it closed behind them. Killer was now left alone in the castle with a small skeleton.

CHANGE TO THE STARS` 

In the Doodlesphere sat a certain creator. He was currently staring at several pieces of floating paper that represented the different AUs. His head was tilted, eyelights a ? and !. He glared at a certain AU paper. It was a brand new one that suddenly appeared. He hadn’t made it, and since he knew no one else who could create like him, Ink knew that a creator had created it and somehow bypassed the checking system and established the AU in the multiverse. He turned away to monitor the others, deciding to deal with the new addition later. Ink hummed softly, and finding nothing amiss, opened an inky portal into OuterTale. Just before he could enter it, he heard his name in the vast space.

“INK!!”

Ink sighed and closed the portal, turning, and just barely caught a bright blue and gray blur that leaped at him. 

“Umph. Heya Blue…” Ink wrapped his arms around the hyperactive skeleton, before gently pushing him off. He looked behind Blue and saw another skeleton approach. He smiled and waved over to him. “Hiya Dream. So, what brings you two to the Doodlesphere?” Ink waved his hand and the papers all floated higher into the sky of the place. As he waited for an answer he looked to make sure he hadn’t missed one. Satisfied he turned to the Guardian of Positivity.

“Not much. Just came by to say hi.” Dream fiddled with the sun clamp on his cape. 

“ Ha. Nice try.” Ink turned his head to watch Blue run around before turning back to Dream. “Why did you come here Dream?”

Dream looked over to make sure Blue was out of earshot before turning back to the Creator.

“ As you know me and Nightmare meet at the Tree every four years on a single day of peace. We call it The Turning.” Dream paused to make sure Ink was still listening. Inks left eyes light was a ? while the other was a green graph. “Well...I didn't go cause I forgot. I was busy.” Dream continued. “ So..a few hours after our meeting time I went, just to be sure that Nightmare was either already there or he left. He wasn’t there but I did find parts of what looked like a large flower. Remember how I said me and Nightmare were born from the tree in flower-like pods?”

Ink nodded. “ Yea. You said that a fellow monster was there when yall were born, and you guys were raised by that monster till they died and yall struck out on your own and started guarding the Tree.”

Dream made an affirmative noise. “ The...The remnants looked exactly like what that monster described what our flower pods looked like. Except...All decayed.” Dream shivered and opened his mouth to say something when a sharp buzzing sound echoed in the open space. Ink jumped, readying his brush. He waved his arm and two AUs floated  
down.

“Two?” Dream asked, confused.

“Appears so.” Ink tapped his cheekbone in thought. “ I’ll head to LittleTale and you guys head to Underfell. “ Ink snapped his phalanges and a giant brush with the name ‘Broomie’ engraved on it appeared. Slashing it downwards, an inky portal appeared. “Here.”

“I hate your portals. They always feel weird.” Dream huffed. 

BACK TO KILLER BOI

Killer watched as the others left.

“Okay! Mini Kés! Yes. Kés is your nickname.” Killer smiled at Asterisk. “Sooooooooooooo. Oh! Wanna see something cool?” When Asterisk cooed softly, Killer took that as a yes. 

“Okay!” Killer activated his magic and a Gaster Blaster appeared. He gently coaxed the blaster closer to him and laid Asterisk on it. The Blaster made a soft gurgling sound and flew around the room, Asterisk screaming in delight and giggling, clapping her hands together. She babbled and when the Blaster stopped next to Killer, she made a sad sound. Killer carried her and the Blaster gently knocked its head {Body????} against the two before poofing from existence. 

“That was a Gaster Blaster, Kés.”

“Ba..Ba.” Killer looked at the child. Was she already trying to talk? Asterisk did not look like she was older than four, mabey five months old. Nightmare had told them how he had found her, leaving no part out. If she was already that old, that means the child spent the first few months of her life in the dark, alone. Killer shivered at the thought.

“Bas...Baster.” Asterisk giggled and looked at Killer with her mismatched eyelights. “Baster!”

“Good Job Kés!” Killer chuckled and rocked her in his arms. She babbled to herself, repeating the word ‘Baster’ over and over again. Killer hummed softly and Asterisk looked at him. As Killer continued to hum, Asters eyelights grew fuzzy. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Killer looked down and smiled. He teleported into Nightmares’ room and laid her on the bed. He created a barrier of bones to keep her from falling off the bed. If she hit the barrier, she wouldn’t take damage, Killer made sure of that. When a monster manifests an attack, especially with skeletons, for that attack to cause damage the monster must WANT to hurt. He smiled and teleported back to the training room.

Killer summoned an attack and directed it at a dummy. As the bones sliced through the fabric he grinned. Something about destroying the dummies was a good stress release. Killer sighed and made his attacks disappear. He thought about going back to Asterisk, but she was asleep. Suddenly, as if someone heard his thoughts (Or the author wants another skele to write *Wink Wink*) the sound of a portal opening then closing reached his ears. He left the room and walked through the halls, entering The Lobby. Standing in the middle of the room. 

“Sci! Hi!” Killer walked up to him. “How are you doing?”

“Hello, Killer. I’m doing...Okay,” Sci looked down. Killer noticed how Sci seemed nervous. Killer motioned towards the couch and followed him. Sci sat down and looked away, wringing his hands before stuffing them into his lab coat. Killer tilted his head, pale-white eyelights staring at Sci. 

“What happened?”

“W..what do you mean?” Sci looked at Killer, and Killer could see blue tears gathering in the youngers eyes. 

“Oh gee, Sci what’s wrong?” Killer scooted closer to the scientist. Sci tried looking away, but Killer prevented that. “Please Sci.”

Sci looked trapped before he gave in. “I... it’s Red... I...It was our an...anniversary so I got him some flowers and a card. W..when I got back to the house we s..shared, I saw… him k..kissing Classic.” Sci struggled to keep his composer, but started to cry. Killer reached over and hugged him. Sci turned and hugged Killer, sobbing.

In Nightmares room, Asterisk stirred awake. She looked around and saw long poles of white. She thought that maybe Killer had come back, but no. She was alone. Asterisk whimpered. What had woken her? It felt like a rough push to her soul and it filled her with energy. She cried out. Even though it made her feel playful, somewhere deep in her soul, it told her that this action was an evasion. She wanted it to go away. When no one came, the infant cried out again. She continued to cry, But no one came.

After a few moments, Sci had calmed down. “I..I am sorry Kill.” He looked at the wet spot on the elder’s shoulder in embarrassment.

“Nah. S’fine.” Killer smiled, glad Sci was feeling better. Killer opened his mouth to say something, but an echoing cry interrupted him. Sci looked at Killer, confused. Killer had the same level of confusion in his dim eyelights before he gasped. Killer jumped off the couch and ported away. Sci was left alone in The Lobby. He pulled out a picture of him and Red together. They were in a park. It was the first place Red had taken him on a date. Sci held back a choked sob, instead shoving the picture back into his pocket.

Killer ported back into The Lobby, a small whimpering form in his arms. 

“Shh, shh. It’s okay. I’m sorry I left you alone.” Killer was saying as he walked over to the  
couch and sat by Sci again. 

“K...Killer?”

“Oh! Right! Sci, this is Asterisk. I call her Kés.” Killer shifted Asterisk s Sci could see her better. 

“She..she looks like Dream and Nightmare.”

“Yup! She is their baby sister.” By now, Asterisk had fallen silent, staring at Sci’s wavy white eyelights. She pointed at him and looked at Killer.

“Baster?”

Killer chuckled. “No That’s Sci. He’s a skeleton, Like you.”

Sci chuckled softly looking at the baby skeleton. “How old is she?”

“She looks five months old. Nightmare found her a few hours ago.”

“Found? I thought she was his sister?”

“Oh, right. Nightmare and Deam were born from flowery pods. A different monster found them and raised them. I guess when the monster found the pods, he touched them, and they were born. That’s what Nightmare said happened with Asterisk.

At that moment, a portal appeared, and Nightmares team fell from it. Error was the first to fall, rolling to the side to avoid being hit by the next two. Horror was next, Nightmare slung over his shoulder. The portal closed and Horror laid Nightmare on the ground, a shimmering blue arrow protruding from his chest, right above his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fresh is hard for me to write lol. We might see less of him OWO. Also, Classic had no Idea that Red was already in a relationship, otherwise, he would never have asked Red out or said yes to red asking him out.  
> Kés is Hungarian for Knife! So Mini Kés is Killer call her Mini Knife!


End file.
